A Stranger in a beige trench coat
by emilyann1021
Summary: John is raised from Hell, and all hell brakes loose when he realizes Cas and Dean are dating, along with Sam and Gabriel. Warning: Destiel, and Sabriel. Rated M (just to be safe). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story

**A Stranger in a beige trench coat **

It had been three days since Castiel and Gabriel had risen John Winchester from Hell. In that time span, the boys had begun to explain what happened in the two years he was away. The angels, the apocalypse, Lucifer, everything. They were all staying at Bobby's; he was thrilled to see that the family was back together again. John thought he knew just about what had happened when he was gone, but he was missing the biggest piece.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and John were sitting around the dinner table; talking about the boys adventures. "Um dad," Dean paused looking at their father who had recently finished talking to Bobby, "i'm...kinda with somebody." Castiel had been with Dean for about on year and a half now. They had wanted to tell John right away but were worried how he would react. Dean knew his father would not approve his choice of lover; and were reluctant to share this bit of information. "Wow, Dean that's great! When do I get to meet the special someone?" Dean blushed slightly and mumbled something about soon. Dean knew Cas was waiting until Dean told him to come; he didn't want to tell his dad too soon. "What about you Sammy? You with anybody?" Sam blushed feverishly. Gabriel had been with Sam for almost a year. Sam loved the trickster, and couldn't think of life without him. But that wouldn't stop his dad from disapproving. "Yeah." He replied, looking anywhere but his father.

Dinner was over and John and Bobby were cleaning up. Bobby was telling John about all the new upgrades and 'toys' he'd gotten. "You know that panic room I got down in the basement? Got it sound-proofed after I had a demon down there making noise when a cop showed up. Good thing I knew her." John laughed and continued to wipe the plate he was currently cleaning. "I'm going to head up, see you in the morning John." John smiled at his old friend and went out back by the shed to get more beer. When he returned a stranger in a beige trench coat, and suit was standing by the sink finishing up the dishes.

John leaned down and wrapped his right hand around the knife he kept in the leg of his jeans, old habits die hard. Flipping it in his hand so the blade was down, John hesitantly approached the man. "Who are you?" John's voice was low, deep, and threatening. The man turned slowly, he looked at John with an expressionless face. "I am Castiel. A previous angel of the lord." John froze. This man used to be an angel. He thought back to Sam and Dean's stories of angels Zachariah, Balthazar, Raphael. His expression immediately darkened. He knew the knife wouldn't kill him, even though he was fallen, so he turned the hilt up again. John took a step closer. "You're not going to hurt my family." Castiel gave a confused expression. Then all at once he understood. "John Winchester, I would never hu-" The hilt of John's blade collided with Castiel's right temple. The Angel looked up; the hunter grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved his forehead against the stone countertop. The angel let out a whimper before falling to the tile. John stood over him.

When Castiel woke up it took him only a moment to realize where he was and how he had gotten there. It came to Castiel in flashes; John, the knife, the hit. Castiel sighed and looked around. With a start he realized he was in Bobby's panic room. "Dean!" Castiel called out. When he didn't hear anything he struggled against the bindings. He was chained to a chair in the middle of the room, he was shirtless. His trench coat and suit were not in the room. When he moved he was surprised at the pain it caused him. He looked again at the chains. They were leaving burn marks in his skin. He cried out when his body moved and chains followed across his chest. "Burns, doesn't it?" A voice from behind him asked. Castiel raked his memory to place the voice. John Winchester came into his view. "Dipped and burned in holy oil. I know a thing or two." Castiel signed heavily.

"You do not understand what you are doing-"

"Oh I understand perfectly." John began pacing again. He was fingering a knife while sneaking side looks at his prisoner. "You used to be one of those vermin creatures who think you can do whatever the hell you want to my sons. Well, you know what? Not this time." He plunged the burnt, crispy knife into Castiel's leg. Castiel, sweat breaking out on his brow, looked up. "Now you're my bitch." The hunters eyes were burning darker than the blood running down Castiel's thigh.

Dean woke up with a jolt. He sat up and looked around him. Dean reached out for the cell phone laying on the night stand. He picked it up and scrolled through the contacts until he found the number. Castiel had appeared before Dean after dinner to see how it went with his dad. Dean told him he hadn't told their dad about their relationship; after a deep kiss on the lips Castiel vanished, promising to return when Dean needed him. Now something didn't feel right. After ringing seven times the call went to voicemail, Dean waited for the automated voice to end before speaking. "Hey, Cas it's Dean. Call me when you get this alright?" Dean hung up but continued to stare a the phone. He shivered; not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Cas. He moved to go make coffee, he wasn't sleeping anymore tonight.

Bobby came into the kitchen that the morning to find Dean had gone through an entire pot of coffee. "Well don't you look pretty this morning." Bobby noted the bags under Dean's eyes. "You don't look like sunshine yourself." A towel collided with the back of Dean's head. "Don't sass me boy." Dean answered by slumping back into the old, wooden chair. "What's up with you?" Dean pressed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes, hand rubbing his head. "I can't shake the feeling that somethings wrong," Bobby shot him a questioning look, "with Cas."

Bobby got milk and eggs out to make pancakes and glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "You worry too much, Castiel is fine. He'll be here in a few days along with Gabriel. Stop worrying idjit and stop drinking my coffee like it's damn whiskey." Dean embarrassingly brought the near-empty mug down from his lips and gave Bobby his best 'it was Sam' look. Dean felt it again, the twinge that something wasn't right with his angel. Sam came down the stairs then and Dean stopped him to ask if he'd heard from Gabriel. A deep sadness crossed Sam's face, it had been over a week since he'd heard from his angel. There was a small problem in Heaven and Gabriel got called up there to work it out, Sam hated being away from Gabe for so long. It physically weakened him. Paler than usual, Sam replied that he hadn't.

Dean noticed the hollowness of Sam's cheeks and the slight trembling of his hands. Dean was about to comment on it when John came sauntering into the kitchen. "Rough night?" Bobby asked, handing him what little coffee was left. "You could say that." John replied, taking the seat across from Dean. He and Sam had talked last night over when they were going to tell their father about their angels. Dean was going to tell their dad first because he and Castiel had been together longer. Dean wanted to take the boot of it before Sam told their dad anyway. "Look dad," Dean started leaning in towards John, "about what I said yesterday about my partner, there's more to it. He's an angel." Bobby and Sam were statues, staring at their father who didn't even seem to be breathing. "Did you say, _he's _an _angel_?" Dean looked him dead in the eye, not saying a word. "_He_ Dean? _He_? And an _angel_? After everything you said about them!" John had stood up and all but yelled in Dean's face. "He's different dad! He's not like the rest of them."

"Their all the same Dean! You need to stop this now before it gets you killed!" John roared.

"No! I love Castiel and i'm not breaking it off because you're judgmental!" John froze. That name. He'd heard that name before.

"I'm leaving." John stalked out of the kitchen but Sam and Bobby were fixed on Dean who still stood up over the table. He sighed and sank back into the chair. Sam took John's previous seat and gazed worriedly at his brother. "Are you okay?" Dean nodded against his hand, rubbing his face before he looked up. "Yeah it's just Cas, since he fell i've been more protective of him and now it just feels like somethings wrong." Sam produced a small smile and placed a cold hand on Dean's arm. "I'm sure he's okay."

John barged into the room and stared hatred down like broken shards of ice at lowly vermin infecting his glare. Castiel barely looked up, just left his head dangling in solidarity. John advanced, slapping Castiel with as much force as he could muster. Castiel's head rolled back with annoyance and anger. "How dare you mess with my son! Posses him with your angel shit!" A look of surprise crossed the angels face at the mention of Dean but quickly erased it when John's eyes fixed on him. "It is not a spell, I lov-" Castiel broke off and his voice was immediately replaced by a scream and whimper of cry as he repressed it. "Don't you ever say that." The knife twisted in Castiel's shoulder but he refused to acknowledge the pain. "You are nothing like your son." John slapped him again and focused him in the eye. "He is in every way like me you son of a bitch." Castiel just shook his head, this way not what he expected of his lover's father; and Castiel felt a twinge of pain for Dean. Castiel sucked in a breath as the knife carved into his arm. He looked up to the father of his hunters eyes and remained emotionless.

Bobby was cooking dinner when John came up behind him. "What are you making?" Bobby barely spared him a glance. "Chili." It dawned on Bobby that he hadn't seen John at all that day, he thought he was working on a car but Bobby couldn't remember. "Where have you been today anyway?" John leaned against the counter and looked at Bobby. "I've got a monster in your panic room." Bobby nearly dropped the wooden spoon in the crock pot before turning to John.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that. It sounded like you said you have a freaking _monster _in my basement!" John looked him over.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you've been back for four days and you're already torturing demons in my basement." John smiled at him. "You can't keep me from hunting." A smile tugged Bobby's lips, John was just as stubborn as he had always been. "Fine," Bobby said, "but I want that thing out before Sam and Dean find out and have an aneurism." John reached out and clapped his old friend on the back.

After dinner John retreated to his room leaving Sam and Dean in the living room. "Want a beer?" Dean was already moving towards the refrigerator. "Sure." Sam moved to stand but black spots clouded his vision and he slumped against the couch. "Whoa hey!" Dean steadied Sam and hesitantly released him. "Are you okay?" Sam nodded and moved towards the kitchen. Dean followed with concern written on his face. "We're out of beer up here, i'll go downstairs and get more."

"It's okay, i'll go." Dean made sure Sam was sitting before he descended the stairwell. He saw the cooler, grabbed two drinks, then headed back upstairs. Before he reached the steps, something peaking out from behind the stairs caught his eye. Walking over to it and slowly crouching down, Dean lifted it from its hiding place. He froze. It was Castiel's trench coat. Blinking, Dean looked up at Bobby's locked panic room. Dean felt a pull to go inside. Setting the beers on a dusty shelf, Dean moved to unlock the door. What he saw turned his blood to ice.

Castiel was chained to a chair. Beaton, bloody, and weak. Dean immediately ran to his angel and worked undoing the chains. Castiel tiredly look up, eyes brightening the slightest at seeing Dean's face. "Dea-" Castiel tried to talk but his voice broke from his sore throat and chapped lips. Dean shushed him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into Dean's touch and weakly slumped back against the chair. Upon removing the chains Dean saw the burn marks left on Castiel's skin. Dean brought the chains to his face and inhaled the sent of charred metal and oil. He angrily threw down the chains and moved the ones around his chest and feet. When the chains were gone Dean brought one arm around Castiel's shoulders and the other under his knees. "Don't move, i've got you." Dean gently eased Castiel up and out of that room. Once upstairs Castiel breathed a sign of relief before slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had cleaned and patched Castiel up and he now lay sleeping in their room. Sam slipped quietly through the door, he motioned his head towards outside. Dean, running his fingers through his lovers hair, was reluctant to follow. He eventually got up and followed Sam out into the hallway. "What's up?" Dean asked. "I called Gabriel. He was finishing up, but says he should be here soon. How's Cas doing?" Dean shook his head. When he first found his angel covered in blood it scared the shit out of him. After washing the grime away Dean has realized that most of the blood had come from a shoulder wound, which he graciously tended to. "He'll be fine once Gabriel gets here. I hate the fact that he lost the power to heal himself after he fell. This is all my fault." Dean started to walk back to him and Castiel's room when Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. Dean stopped out of curiosity. Sam was trying to forcefully stop him but his hold was so frail and weak that he was barely touching him. "Dean you know it wasn't your fault."

"What's going on here?" Bobby had just gotten home from in town. He didn't hear fighting, which was both a good and bad thing. "We just found Castiel tortured in the panic room." Bobby stood shocked, and thought back to what John was telling him earlier that day. "Oh crap." Dean looked up at the hunter. "What?" Sam and Dean were both drilling daggers at him, Bobby wasn't going to say anything but couldn't ignore the looks. "John was talking earlier about keeping a creature down there. I'd assumed it was a demon." Dean was frozen. His father did this, had his own father really done this to the man he loved? Dean remembered his fathers conversation and suddenly thought the possibility was all too real.

"Dean," he turned at the sound of his name and saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the hallway, "where is he?" Dean nodded, then led him to their room and sat down next to Castiel. Gabriel gently touched two finger to Castiel's forehead. Cas' face immediately got its color back and his breathing became more even. Gabriel looked up at Dean. "He'll be okay, just let him rest." Dean nodded and when he heard the door close he moved to the other side of Castiel's body and curled up next to him, gently he tucked the sheets tightly around his angels body and placed a kiss to his forehead.

In the hallway Gabriel grasped Sam's hand, gave his 'hello's' to Bobby, and turned into Sam's room and shut the door; not releasing his grip. He walked over to the bed and gently pushed Sam down until he was lying flat. Gabriel appeared next to Sam on his left side and began to gently push the hair out of his eyes. Gabriel's hand moved down to tickle Sam's chin and he reached up to push his hand away. Gabriel reacted by holding his hand in both of his. "How are you Sam?" Seeing Gabriel for the first time in a week made Sam feel butterflies in his stomach. "I feel fine." Sam may have been happy, but he felt tired and weak but didn't want to express this to Gabriel. He placed his hand on Sam's forehead and moved his other to his wrist and checked his pulse. Sam waited until Gabriel was finished before breaking the silence. "What are you doing Gabe?" Gabriel leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, tilting Sam's head to deepen the kiss before pulling away. He wrapped his arms around his hunter and pulled him close, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "You're tired Sammy, rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Sam snuggled closer to Gabe's chest, holding a fistful of his angels shirt.

John walked up to Dean and asked to talk to him. Walking into Bobby's old living room, Dean stood in the door frame while John rested against the windows. After a few minutes of silence John broke the tension. "I didn't know he was your...partner." John looked awkward, trying to choose his words carefully. "But that doesn't change anything. You being in a relationship with _him_, leaving Sam-"

"Sam's with someone too," John froze, "an angel, his name's Gabriel. He's the one who _healed_ Castiel. Their good dad, their not like other angels!" John couldn't believe it. Angels had brought their spell onto both of his sons. "Can I go and see him, Castiel. To apologize?" John still had holy oil left, he thought maybe if he could kill him the spell would break. It was for Dean's own good. "No. You can't see him." Looking at his fathers expression Dean added. "For his sake." John nodded. "Of course." John had to break this spell, he had to save his family.

John knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, and knew his sons would probably hate him for it in the end. He had to save them. Whatever the cost.

"He said he didn't know." Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel were sitting around Bobby's rather small kitchen table. Dean had his arm protectively around Castiel, and Sam was leaning into Gabriel's arm round his waist. The topic of John Winchester had to be brought up, and although it pained the boys, they had to look at it in perspective. "Of corse he knew Sammy!" Dean fired back to his brother. Sam didn't want to believe that their father knowingly did this to Castiel. He shuddered at the thought and Gabriel reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "We have to go off of Cas' story, and by the gist of it John looks pretty damn guilty." Bobby spoke up, leaning against the refrigerator. Sam sighed and looked away again. He thought that everything would be great again once their dad was back. He moved his chair back, mumbling about being tired as he walked into the living room. Gabriel shot him a concerned look but kept his place. "I'm sorry, but he knew." Castiel looked sad, but his voice was stern.

Covering his eyes with his palm Sam didn't notice John at first. "Can we talk?" He asked, Sam had one hand on the banister before turning to his father and nodding. Moving to the front yard Sam broke the silence. "Listen dad-"

"I didn't know he was with your brother Sam. I never would've done that to Castiel if I had known." Sam visibly relaxed, he knew his dad couldn't do that to Dean. "I know about your angel, Gabriel." Sam smiled at the mention of his name. "Yeah, he's great dad. I really love-" Sam broke off at the hard stare and anger radiating off his father in waves. "It's not real Sam," Sam's look turned to confusion as he tried to process his fathers words, "i'm going to fix you Sammy." Sam stared, "wha-" In the next second John had a hand around Sam's neck and a cloth pressed to his mouth. Sam groaned and struggled in vein against his fathers hold. John shushed him and lowered his gently to the ground as Sam lost conciseness. "I'm going to fix you."

Sam opened his eyes groggily and tried to make sense of where he was. He was in the back seat of the Impala, looking down there was a rope around his chest and zip ties binding his hands and feet. He struggled to sit up but the drugs made his body feel heavy. Sam sat up the best he could and saw his dad was driving. "Dad," Sam's throat felt dry and caked as he tried to speak, "what are you doing?" John cast a look back, not noticing his youngest had woken.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother. But i'm going to save you." John picked up speed.

"Save me? Dad it's me!" Sam practically yelled.

"No! No, it's not. This angel has a spell on you but i'm going to save you Sammy. Then i'll try to save your brother." Sam hesitated when he saw the gun laying across his fathers lap. 'Gabriel', Sam prayed, 'please help me!'

Gabriel flinched when he heard Sam. Castiel and Dean looked over at him, and saw the concentrated concerned expression on his face. "Gabriel?" Cas asked, worry seeping into his voice. "It's Sam." He answered. He couldn't track him because of his carving and hadn't a clue where he was or who he was with. "Where is he?" The archangel ignored the oldest Winchester son and worked to finding the location of his lover. 'Do you know where you are?'

Sam, upon hearing his voice, looked around the windows. 'I'm in a car, but I don't know where it's going. There's mountains around me, that's all I can see.' Gabriel audibly sighed. He started pacing. Dean and Castiel's questions fought to enter his mind but he held off. 'Who's driving?' If Gabriel knew who was driving then he could track them. Sam hesitated, but gave in. 'It-' Sam gasped as the Impala screeched to a halt, throwing Sam against the back of his father's seat. His head hit the side of the car as it turned sideways and he lost the connection with Gabriel.

Sam groaned letting his head roll back against his shoulder. Light suddenly streamed in from where the door should have been. Sam squinted against the fresh brightness as firm hands grasped his shoulders pulling his from the back seat. When he was let go he felt his face brush grass. Looking up he saw his father leaning over him; gun in hand along with the demon blade. "Dad?" John took a step closer and dug the blade deep into Sam's thigh. He cried out tried to move out of his fathers grasp but John was stronger his youngest and he held him in place. "You're possessed Sammy, that angel has you, but I won't let it. Focus on the pain Sammy, I know you're still in there." John dug the knife deeper into Sam's leg. He winced as Sam whimpered; reminding himself that the real Sam was in there under the angel magic. "Dad," Sam shouted trying to make his stubborn father understand, "this is me! I'm not possessed not stop this _now_!" Sam tried to sit up but he was groggy and distorted from the head wound, he could feel something (or someone) tugging at his head as he blearily saw his father advance him, gun cocked.

"Damn it!" Gabriel shouted and kicked the wall next to the table causing a small hole to form. Before Bobby could reprimand him, Gabriel snapped his fingers and repaired it. "What's wrong?" Dean was up too, taking the archangels anger as a terrible sign. "He's hurt," Gabriel said, "I tried to see but his head is injured." Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair angrily gripping it then ripping his hands out. "Gabe..." Cas started but Bobby interrupted. "So what's the problem? Why can't you just zap in and get him?" Gabriel shook his head and met eye contact with the old hunter. "His tattoo, I can't track him." Bobby thought about that for a second. "Well you know he was in a car, obviously someone was driving." A thought suddenly struck Dean, and he looked around. "Where's dad?" Gabriel stopped in mid-pace and looked around, "he's not here." Castiel sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going after him," Gabriel stated looking around at the lot, "and Dean? Just...I...I might kill him." Dean stared but didn't give any reaction to Gabriel's words. He took that as an invitation and vanished before the group of hunters and an ex-angel.

When Gabriel appeared at first he couldn't move from shock. Sam lay in a bloody heap on the ground with John leaning over him whispering in his ear. Gabriel's shock turned to fiery anger in a second. The archangel suddenly appeared at John side and through him off his feet with an invisible force. He hit the side of the Impala and sunk to the floor, reaching for his back. When Gabriel bent down he saw that Sam was unconscious. He gently touched two fingers to his forehead and healed him, Sam stirred slightly but otherwise remained asleep. Walking over to John Gabriel leaned over him and hit him with as much force as he could muster. Hearing an audible snap as John's jaw broke under the archangels fist John slumped against the Impala. "He's your son." Gabriel put as much hate into the three words as he could. "And the worst part is," Gabriel whispered, leaning in so his breath was on John's throat, "he was happy. That's all you ever wanted and you didn't care." Standing up, Gabriel moved his hand towards John's face. The hunter flinched but suddenly the pain in his face and back disappeared. He sat up, startled. "Y-you healed me?" John gave and exasperated sign and leaned back. Gabriel shoved him against the door and pressed his arms on both sides of the car, next to John's head. "You want to fix you're family so bad and morph it back to the way you want it," he whispered against John's ear, "I won't kill you. I'll take away what you strive for so much in life, what you care about the most."

In a flash, John leaned back in his chair, his head felt sore for some reason. "Refill?" A perky blond bar tender bounced up to fill his empty glass with scotch. John gave a small smile, downed the glass, and tapped the rim signaling for more. She grinned and complied, "so i've seen you a lot in here recently." She gestured to the hole-in-the-wall bar he was currently in. He shrugged and took a sip from his drink, twisting it so the ice swirled. "Got anyone special at home?" A smile tugged her lips. "Used to have a wife, she died about 22 years back." Her face fell into a slight frown. "Aw, i'm sorry. How'd it happen?" She looked to be in her mid-twenties. "House fire, started in the kitchen." She placed her hand over his for a second before turning to get more scotch. "Any kids?" She asked, finishing up with his drink. "No," for the rest of his life he felt an unexplainable emptiness in his heart, he continued on, living a hallow life. "I don't have any family."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting in their kitchen, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders drinking a cup of coffee. He assured everyone he was fine but Gabriel wouldn't let him out of his sight. Nobody talked about what Gabriel had done to John, he guaranteed that he wouldn't hurt any of them anymore. Dean seemed unsure but didn't question him. "Come on angel," Dean wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders and led him upstairs, still concerned that he might be weak. Castiel leaned into him, mumbled his 'goodnights' to the three men; then followed after Dean. Once inside the room, Dean led Cas to the bed and got in the other side. Castiel snugged against Dean, resting his head on his lovers shoulder as Dean encircled him with his arms and held tight. "I'm sorry about your father, Dean." Dean's arms tightened around the ex-angel. "Hey, hey. Don't apologize, baby. All I want is for you to be safe, I couldn't be happier." Castiel kissed Dean's collar bone and his hunter tucked his head under his chin. Placing a chaste kiss into his hair, he ran a lazy hand through the black locks. "Sleep, my angel. I love you." Castiel snuggled closer, "I love you too."

"I'm so sorry Sam." Sam looked up at him from his current position, curled against Gabriel's chest. This was one of those times where Gabriel commented that Sam made him feel big, which was a rarity. Sam was still weak from the drugs and confrontation with his father. "For what, Gabe?" He looked down into Sam's innocent eyes, and an image of him bloody made his shudder. He laid a warm hand on his cheek, gently running a thumb under his eyes. "Letting you get hurt, Sammy boy." Sam fully turned then, Gabriel's hand never moving. "Don't be sorry, please. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. He asked to talk and I went with him, I should have listened to Cas." He sighed and rested his head against Gabriel's chest, he moved his hand to rub Sammy's back. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, your father can't hurt you, or your family, anymore." He ran his fingers soothingly through Sam's hair. "I'll always be here Sammy," he whispered against ear, "I'll always protect you." Sam leaned closer, and in his heart he knew Gabriel's words were true.


End file.
